


Flirting With Disaster Is Modern Love

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: When Yoko comes to Shige for a favor, Shige is willing to comply, with stipulations.
Kudos: 1





	Flirting With Disaster Is Modern Love

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 20 October 2009  
This is being reposted from 2009 where it was posted as a giftfic for , [here](http://community.livejournal.com/je_squickfic/7712.html).

**Title:** Flirting With Disaster Is Modern Love  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Words:** ~6100  
 **Pairing:** Kato Shigeaki/ Yokoyama Yuu  
 **Summary:** When Yoko comes to Shige for a favor, Shige is willing to comply, with stipulations.   
**Warnings:** breathplay  
 **Notes:** For I'm really not sure if this is at all what you were hoping for, but I hope you like it. Thanks to Amy and Pipkins for beta. ♥ Title shamelessly stolen from Jason Mraz' song _O Lover_.

It was hardly the right place for a clandestine meeting, a lively bar bordering on rowdy, especially when the Giants were at bat, but at least no one at all was paying attention to the two of them, which Shige thought was good. Very good.

"And exactly _why_ are you coming to _me_ with this?" he drawled skeptically.

"Why? I bet you'd have thought you were the last person I'd ask, huh?" Yoko tried to laugh non-chalantly but the charade didn't quite work. He was a good actor, but not good enough to completely hide his nerves.

"No," Shige answered honestly. "I can think of several very poor choices who I should hope would be a lot lower on your list. I actually don't think I'm a bad choice. I didn't ask you why you _should_ come to me. I asked why you _did_."

"I don't need the attitude, Shige. You could have just said no." Yoko drained his beer in a gulp and rose to leave.

Shige let him pull his jacket off the back of the chair and get one arm into it while he decided how to respond to Yoko's question. "Yokoyama-kun," he said quietly, steadily, "I haven't said no."

He could see the wheels turning in Yoko's head as he slowly spun back around and sat down, raising his eyebrows at Shige.

". . .yet." Shige added, earning himself a sneer from Yoko. "Why did you come to me?"

"Like you said, you're not a bad choice." Yoko took from Shige's smug nod and expectant look that he was meant to continue. "Look. I know you know what you're doing. I know you've done it before. I- I didn't-. . .I couldn't go to my friends about this."

"Thanks." Shige replied dryly. "It's good to know where I stand with you."

"That's not what I meant. I meant. . .my _other_ friends."

"Your group."

"Yeah."

"I understand."

"So? What do you think?"

Shige let himself take a deep breath and consider a moment but he just wasn't sure. Despite his earlier statement, he never really felt like he knew where he stood with Yokoyama, or really any of his Kansai-bred coworkers. "Let me think about it."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll phone you, but in the meantime, Yoko, do me the favor that our mutual friend obviously didn't and keep your mouth shut."

Shige's glare was much colder than Yoko thought the younger man capable of delivering. He had to respect that. He did not, however, have to admit the thrill that coursed up and down his spine at it. "Sure."

Shige downed the remainder of his vodka-and-soda in one swallow and walked out, leaving Yoko to pay. He had a lot to think about on his walk to the train station.

There were only two possibilities of who could have told Yoko about Shige's sexual escapades and he was absolutely certain that Koyama would have kept his mouth shut, so that narrowed it down to one diminutive, obnoxious suspect.

Shige would have to have words with him.

~*~

Shige followed Ryo into the restroom on their dance practice break, trailed him right up to the urinal and leaned against the wall, glaring while Ryo conducted his business.

"Do you mind?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"I might say the same to you."

"I don't follow you."

"I met Yokoyama for a drink last night. You wanna tell me why he thinks I'm the go-to guy for kinky sex?"

Ryo avoided his gaze, attempting to wipe the shock from his face. He seemed to be searching for words.

"What did you tell him about me, Ryo?"

The uncharacteristic use of his given name and the trace of hurt in Shige's voice had Ryo's eyes coming up to meet his but still, no words were forthcoming.

"I don't appreciate being recommended for stud service."

"That's not how it was," Ryo defended.

Shige and Ryo had enough between them in the past that Shige was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Shige folded his arms across his chest and looked at Ryo inquiringly, "Then tell me how it was."

"Yoko told me he wanted to try a few things and I just said that, you know, those things could be fun."

"How did that conversation go, exactly? 'Hey, Dokkun, I think choking is hot.' 'Yeah Yokocho? You should try it with Shige.'"

Ryo fumed. "First of all, I don't talk like that. Secondly, watch it. And for your information, No. I didn't say anything about you, he figured it out on his own. It wasn't difficult to narrow it down. It's not like I sleep around."

"I know that." Shige had only been with a couple of guys and he knew for a fact that despite whatever 'sexy Osakan' image he wanted to portray, Ryo was the same.

"Look, I didn't know he was going to say anything to you."

Shige nodded silently. 

"Are you gonna do it?"

Shige cocked his head, considering. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well. . . Yoko's my friend. . ." Ryo trailed off.

"I know." And he also knew Ryo well enough to know that what he meant by that was _He's my friend so whatever you decide, watch how you treat him because if this turns sour I'll personally extract your insides and use them to decorate the practice room_.

What Shige didn't know, and would never have suspected, was that later that evening Yoko would get a similar warning.

~*~

Shige had texted Yoko to ask him to meet and, miraculously, he had a free half hour that afternoon. They met in the break room in the jimusho that had the better working coffee machine, the one that didn't occasionally give you unsweetened green tea when what you'd asked it for was coffee milk.

Shige was sipping his coffee milk when Yoko walked in and got right to the point while he fed his change into the machine.

"Have you decided?"

"Listen, Yokoyama-kun. I'm not uninterested, but you need to know that what you're asking. . . I've only done it with people who I'm really close with."

"I understand." Yoko began nodding his head and making noises like 'it's okay' and 'didn't mean to make you uncomfortable' while he waited for the machine to spit out his bottle of water.

"What I mean is. . . I would be willing to get to know you better, Yokoyama."

Yoko's eyes met his and Shige was dismayed to realize that he could not read them at all. Maybe Yoko was looking for less personal involvement than Shige would be comfortable with. He was relieved in a way he couldn't quite describe when Yoko seemed to come to some favorable conclusion.

"What time are you done tonight?"

"NewS has a location shoot later. I get off at eight-thirty."

"I'll be later. Want to come to my place around ten?"

"Sure."

Shige wasn't sure what was going to happen, but from the look in Yoko's eye, he was sure he wanted to find out. 

~*~

The didn't waste a lot of time on pleasantries when Shige arrived at Yoko's apartment. They both knew why he was there, it was just a little unclear as yet how things would proceed.

Shige suspected that it took Yoko a little bit by surprise when he just leaned in and kissed him but he didn't think that asking before hand would have been particularly sexy, he didn't really have anything else to say, and the silence was getting uncomfortable.

Shige had spent all day thinking about Yoko's lips, the way they cocked slightly to the side when Yoko seemed to be sizing him up in the break room, wondering just what they might taste like and how responsive Yoko would be.

He'd gotten the sense from the way he'd phrased his initial proposition that it was expected for Shige to be the aggressor should anything occur between them, so Shige was a little taken aback by Yoko's enthusiasm; particularly the way he pulled Shige by the shirtfront back toward the bedroom. Once they were there, though, he seemed slightly more timid so Shige took the wheel, undressing them both, pressing Yoko down to the bed and positioning him so that he'd be comfortable. 

Shige didn't want this first time to be too far from the norm. He wanted a little time to explore what sex would be like between himself and Yoko so he could plan how _adventurous_ sex between them should be. Shige quite liked planning, especially when something even remotely dangerous was involved. He didn't shy away from danger, he just liked to know _exactly_ what he was getting into. But danger would be for another time.

Their first encounter was not what either of them would have considered particularly unusual, save that it was with each other and Yoko had not been very forthcoming about his level of experience on the receiving end of things.

He winced and perceptibly shrank away from Shige's touch when Shige's fingers entered him.

"You haven't done this before have you?"

Yoko turned his face into the pillow. "No."

"You should have said. We'll go slowly." Shige found particular pleasure in kissing Yoko senseless, the feel of his plush, hot mouth almost enough to distract Shige from the fact that he was _supposed_ to be distracting Yoko.

The noises that Yoko made when Shige fucked him, slowly and thoroughly, made Shige wonder why he'd never thought to do this before and why Yoko wasn't a more prominent voice in his group. If Baru knew that Yoko could wail like that, Shige thought, he might actually fear for his place as lead vocal.

The memory of those sounds, the feel of how pliant Yoko had been under his touch, exactly how much Yoko had let him take the lead; because even if Ryo let him top he never really had the lead and being with Koyama was a peculiarly even give-and-take, much like their friendship; but it was the subtle nuances of not-quite-submission mixed with the hint of wonder he got from Yoko that occupied Shige's mind for most of every day in the ensuing two weeks while Yoko was in Osaka. 

They'd made arrangements to meet up again when he got back to town. Shige wasn't sure he'd ever experienced a longer two weeks. He spent every second of them acutely aware of how much he wanted them to be over so he could hear those sounds, feel Yoko's body under him again. 

Ryo mentioned Yoko's return one Friday after a meeting about their next single release and Shige had his phone out of his pocket to text message Yoko the second he walked out of the building that evening.

_-Where are you?_

_I'm at home._

_Alone?_

_Yes. Have something in mind?_

_I'm coming over. I'll bring dinner. Don't go anywhere._

Yoko answered his apartment door on the first knock and Shige made sure to make it all the way inside and get the door shut behind him, Yoko had neighbors after all, before the dropped the bag full of karaage and hauled Yoko bodily against him, sliding his tongue deftly between Yoko's lips, parted on a shocked and somewhat indignant gasp.

If Yoko had had something to say, he thought better of trying to dissuade Shige from his planned course of action round about the time his back hit the wall of his entryway or maybe it was when his pants hit the floor and Shige's mouth still hadn't left his, he couldn't really be sure.

In any case, he had no protest when Shige stroked him to attention or when Shige's knees hit the tiled genkan floor and his lips wrapped tightly around Yoko's cock and slid slowly down to meet his fingers where they curled around Yoko's length and worked in tandem with his wicked tongue to bring Yoko right to the edge before abruptly breaking contact and standing up.

He further failed to lodge any complaint when Shige lifted one of his legs to wrap it around his waist and he slid a slickened finger down the crack of Yoko's ass while he growled low into Yoko's ear, "I've been thinking about you," and pressed his fingers inside.

Nor could his moans of pleasure, the same ones Shige had been anxiously waiting a fortnight to hear again, when Shige pushed the blunt head of his cock into Yoko's heat be taken for anything resembling dissent.

This time was just as impatient and rushed as the last time was slow and leisurely. Shige slammed Yoko into the wall with reckless abandon, glad that Yoko was neither slight nor frail, until he came with a glorious moan, slicking both of their stomachs with come. Shige bit down on his shoulder and thrust through the ensuing clench of Yoko's body around him and felt it was no small victory that when he finally came his knees didn't buckle and topple them both to the floor.

They devoured their room temperature karaage and some Thai noodles before moving into the bedroom for a second and later a third round. They woke around quarter past three the following afternoon to Yoko's handphone ringing.

"Hello?" Yoko barely managed while wiping dried drool spots from the side of his mouth.

" _Hina and I have been waiting for you for forty-five goddamned minutes so you'd better have a damned good reason for standing us up, jerk._ " Ryo spat with considerably less vitriol than his words seemed to imply, almost none at all, in fact.

"Who is it?" Shige grumbled from halfway under a pillow.

" _You've got to be kidding me,_ " Ryo stated incredulously, sounding much more angry, Yoko curiously noted.

"What time is it?" Yoko asked.

" _Go back to bed, you're so lame._ " Ryo said and Yoko thought he heard Ryo telling Hina " _He's not coming_ " before he disconnected.

"It was Ryo. I stood him up. Shit."

"Shit." Shige agreed. He certainly wouldn't hear the end of it from Ryo in the coming work week.

~*~

And he didn't. Ryo made sure to explain to him exactly how troublesome Shige's 'whatever' with Yoko was going to be for him. 'Him' being Ryo, the important one in the situation.

"Are you dating?" Ryo asked.

"Uh, no. I don't know." Shige failed to explain.

"Well whatever it is, it's not cool for him to leave us hanging like that. It's not like we have a ton of free time, you know."

"Yeah, sorry."

"And please, for the love of god, try not to let me know when you guys are together. Those are visuals I just don't need."

"Like you never seen either of us having-"

"Shige." Ryo intoned imperiously.

"Sure. I'll do what I can."

"Good"

They didn't speak of it after that.

~*~

Shige and Yoko's 'whatever' went on for a few weeks. Shige found himself spending a couple of nights a week at Yoko's apartment and it did not go unnoticed.

One day over lunch Koyama thought it was time to start questioning Shige about his personal life, at least the parts for which Koyama wasn't present.

"Ne, Shige, what's going on with you and Yokoyama?"

"Uhh, nothing?" Shige knew he'd never get away with that.

"Shige~" Koyama sing-songed.

"Koyama~" Shige sing-songed back. Okay, so he was stalling, what of it?

"Shige, I'm not stupid." Koyama looked at him expectantly over beef donburi.

"Yes you are." Shige laughed to take the edge off the insult. 

Koyama harrumphed petulantly, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm only your _best friend_."

"Koyama." Shige sighed. "Okay. . .I don't know. I don't know what's going on with me and Yoko, if you must know, which clearly you must."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Koyama looked concerned.

Shige made a noise of equivocation, like a voiced question mark.

His relationship with Koyama was strange, Shige thought. They were the very best of friends. They'd slept together; had some of the best sex Shige had ever had. He knew without a doubt that they'd be together forever. Still, Koyama had never discouraged him from seeing, or screwing, other people and he'd never fettered Koyama either. Shige didn't find it likely that anyone else would understand their relationship, ever, but he was more glad than he could say that Koyama's first response in this situation was supportive and not in the least bit jealous.

"Do you like him, Shige?"

"I like him pretty alright. I really like going to bed with him, that's for sure." 

"Yeah, but do you _like_ him?" Koyama's expression turned into the exasperated 'Shige you're so dumb sometimes' one that he all-too-frequently wore.

"I honestly don't know. The sex is great, Koyama, but I don't feel like I _know_ him very well. I don't know if I'd want to, you know, _date_ him." Shige _loved_ that he could be completely honest with Koyama.

"Have you tried _not_ having sex with him?"

"Uhh. . . _no_. That's kind of the whole point."

Again, with the look Koyama was giving him. "Shige. I mean, try to have an evening where you do something else."

Shige considered for a moment. Sometimes, he thought, Koyama was definitely the smart one. But just sometimes.

He'd have to work on that.

~*~

The next time he spent the night at Yoko's place, Shige took with him a movie that he had on good authority Yoko would probably like. He hoped to erase from memory the 'I am imagining several ways to strangle you with your own body parts' face Ryo was wearing when he confirmed Shige's choice and reiterated his desire never to know anything about Shige and Yoko's relationship, please-and-thank-you.

Shige let himself in with the spare key that Yoko had given him the day he expected to be on location until late but had still really wanted Shige to come over because he hadn't been over in a few days. Actually, he'd sent it in an envelope through Baru who had given it to Tegoshi at a dress rehearsal for Dream Boys and really, Shige wondered why anyone bothered to pretend anyone else had any secrets within the jimusho because he was certain they did not; also, he'd never more vehemently desired to be allowed to smack Tegoshi across his stupid eyebrow waggling face.

He toed off his shoes and settled in to wait on the sofa.

He awoke with a start to realize that the warm and distracting lips on his neck were not a figment of his imagination, although he _had_ been having a particularly nice dream, and that he had, embarrassingly enough, fallen asleep on Yoko's couch.

"Hey."

"Hey," Yoko lifted his head long enough to say before resuming his slow assault on Shige's clavicles and senses.

"I, uh, I brought a uh, a mmmmm. . ."

"Hm?" Yoko didn't let up, working his way across Shige's neck and along the other side of his collarbones.

"A movie. I brought a movie to watch." Yoko was nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Since all we ever do is have sex."

"Are you complaining? Because I could-"

"No," Shige replied maybe a tad more vehemently than necessary, "I am not complaining. I just thought-. . .it would be nice if maybe we did other things _in addition_ to having sex."

"Like watch a movie?"

"Yes, like watch a movie. You'd watch a movie with your other friends, yes?"

"Yes."

"Are we friends, Yoko. . .-chan?" Shige tried the familiar honorific on for size and was rewarded with a genuine not-for-anyone's-benefit Yokoyama smile, which was vastly different from the other kind of smile.

"Most of my regular friends call me 'Yokocho' or 'Kimi'."

Shige didn't think it was intentional, but he heard the phrase 'regular friends' and knew that those were names his group called him, and could help but ask, "Should I?"

"Yeah. I would ask what I should call you, but I already call you 'Shige'."

Shige heaved a put-upon sigh. " _Everybody_ calls me Shige."

"You're the kind of person who's easy to be familiar with." 

Shige would not have thought that a compliment but the way Yoko said it, with a mixture of friendship, awe, and envy in his voice made Shige question his own response and reply "Thank you" anyway.

"So a movie, huh? What did you bring?"

"It's American, an action film." Shige tried to sound out the title without looking at the kana on the bottom of the case, he had a few skills, he wanted to show them off at least a little, "Ribu Furii oa-"

Yoko pushed himself up off of Shige's chest across which he had been lazily sprawled. "'Live Free or Die Hard'? I really wanted to see that. I hear a giant truck flips end over end and they fly a helicopter onto a tunnel. The effects are supposed to be really really cool."

It was Shige's turn to grin with genuine mirth. "Yeah. But first I'm hungry."

Yoko hopped up to feed the DVD into the player. "No, first we watch John McClane-san be badass. Let's order a pizza."

"Sounds great."

Hours later Shige pinned Yoko to the bed, ever so slightly irrationally jealous of Yoko's obvious crush on badass John McClane and pounded him into the mattress until he heard his own name tumble wantonly from Yoko's lips, release crept up and hit them both hard, and subsequent languor suffused their spent bodies.

Then Shige pulled Yoko close, his tongue loosened and body overcome by the stupor that only the liberal application of obscenely expensive pizza and really good sex can cause, and muttered, "Yo-. . .Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to try breathplay?"

Yoko stirred slightly against him. "Yeah."

"Why did you ask _me_ anyway? Can you explain it? Why not your groupmates?"

Yoko was quiet for a moment and Shige thought he might have fallen asleep until he answered and his breath stirred the hair against Shige's neck near where Yoko's face was buried in his shoulder.

"I didn't want them to see me like that. They need me to be, you know, different from that. I want to surrender. I can't do that with them. Well, okay, I probably could, but I don't want to. I like how they never expect me to be. . ."

"Vulnerable?" Shige supplied.

"Yeah," he was quiet for a moment, leaving Shige to contemplate the honor he was being accorded. Then Yoko continued, "And I knew you could do it and you're pretty smart or intellectual or whatever, so I figured you'd be able to keep your cool and not, I don't know, freak out. Also, you're not very angry or mean, sorta gentle, I guess, so I didn't think you'd want to actually hurt me. And you're kinda strong and I didn't want a pussy doing it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Plus you're kinda hot."

Shige grinned sleepily into Yoko's hair. "Thanks."

"Yeah. I guess I just figured if anyone could do it safely it would be you."

Shige frowned at that. "Kimi, there's nothing safe about it. It's dangerous. If something happened, if you passed out, I don't know if I could revive you."

"I trust you, Shige." Yoko snuggled in and finally fell asleep.

_Maybe you don't want to seem vulnerable, Yoko-_ Kimi, he corrected to himself, _but you certainly_ are.

Shige thought that the rest of Eito probably knew that and ignored the fact because Eito was a lot like a family and families just operate better when everybody has a distinct role. He suspected that everyone knew that Yoko's place as the eldest meant that he liked to be one of the strongest as well. It meant a lot that he was willing to trust Shige enough to let himself be seen in another light. Shige spent some time wondering how he came to be in such a position of trust until sleep finally claimed him.

~*~

Somehow Shige knew before he even arrived at Yoko's apartment that it would be tonight. They hadn't planned it; they weren't on a schedule. He just knew. He also knew that Yoko wasn't going to ask, Shige was just going to do it. 

Yoko had, on more than one occasion, mentioned the desire to feel Shige's hands on his throat and with such lust in his words that it almost pained Shige to disabuse him of the notion that that's how things would go down. He knew from a little experience and a lot of research that strangulation caused too much damage to the throat for people in their line of work. 

He greeted Yoko with a kiss, slow and sensual, letting himself explore the lush landscape of Yoko's lips, teeth, and tongue. He was nervous but determined not to let it show in the movements of his hands over Yoko's shoulders, down his back, sliding up the back of his shirt for press his palms flat against Yoko's back. He wanted every touch, every interaction to be special because, despite the fact that Yoko was the one who had come to him, Shige just wasn't sure that Yoko was going to like this, or him very much after tonight. People had a way of associating things they didn't like with the people who were with them when they experienced those things, regardless of where the fault or responsibility lay. He would miss the time he spent with Yoko if tonight was the last time they were together.

But he kept those feelings to himself. Right now he was busy trying to memorize the planes of Yoko's torso with his hands and his mouth as he removed Yoko's button-down and coaxed him back into the bedroom.

When he released Yoko to pull his own shirt over his head, Yoko looked at him, the question clear in his eyes, twinkling with anticipation, "Shige?"

Shige wrapped a hand around the back of Yoko's neck and pressed their foreheads together. He snaked his tongue out to trace Yoko's lower lip, protruding in his permanent pout, before snagging a quick kiss and pushing Yoko back by the shoulders. He tried to pour into Yoko using only his eyes all of his promises that he'd do his best to make this everything Yoko wanted it to be but the thoughts of Yoko stretched out under him, willing to put himself completely in Shige's hands, the echoes of dirty words and feverishly whispered wishes over the course of their last few weeks together, the knowledge of what he was about to do had Shige burning up inside. He was sure his eyes were less full of reassurance than they were of naked lust.

He slid Yoko's pants and boxers from his body in one swift motion and stepped back. "Now lay down on the bed."

A thrill of excitement, of dominance, ran down Shige's spine when Yoko quickly complied. Shige shed his trousers and knelt between Yoko's feet on the bed. Yoko was already breathing heavily so he started at the bottom and worked his way up Yoko's body with his tongue, deftly arranging Yoko's limbs to his purposes, ignoring Yoko's throbbing erection, and paying special attention to the particularly sensitive parts he'd discovered could make Yoko gasp and whimper; the crook of his knee, the rise of his hip, the curve of his ribs just under his nipples, the warm skin just behind his earlobe. 

He took his time opening Yoko's body with practiced strokes. He took much longer than usual due in no small part to the tremulous anticipation he saw in Yoko's wavering gaze each time their eyes met. He needed Yoko to relax at least a little. He deliberately, methodically crooked his finger and pressed against the spot that had Yoko quivering, throwing his head back into his pillows to expose the long, lean line of his throat from which a feral groan tore. Shige's mouth latched on to the pulsepoint under Yoko's angular jaw and he mercilessly pressed against the spot again until Yoko was emitting breathy moans on every exhale and clutching Shige's shoulders as closely as he could.

When Shige finally thrust into Yoko's body, even with as much preparation as Shige had given him, he still felt unbelievably tight, deliciously hot. He plundered Yoko's mouth for all he was worth. He poured himself into the kiss and the uncharacteristically timid way Yoko returned each caress of tongue sliding against tongue unraveled something inside Shige. 

The kiss unfurled like a blossom opening to the sun to reveal an unfamiliar center of feelings he didn't realize he'd possessed. It almost made him want to back out, but no, Yoko had asked only one thing from him and that one thing wasn't the strange and frightening tenderness Shige was now recognizing in himself. He'd only asked that Shige allow Yoko to surrender to him and if he were honest with himself, he wanted exactly that, but he was terrified to realize exactly how precious a thing he'd been entrusted with.

What he knew now was that whatever was between them, and Shige was reluctant to assign it any name, he desperately did not want to lose Yoko's friendship over this, so he wanted to be as gentle as he could be.

He still hadn't moved. First, he placed one of Yoko's hands on his wrist and, for now, rested that hand on Yoko's shoulder. Then he hooked one arm under one of Yoko's knees, hiking it up toward his own shoulder. He looked down into Yoko's watery gaze, heavy with desire and trepidation.

"Kimi," he whispered, breath coasting hotly over his cheek, "if it's too much, just let go."

Yoko nodded.

Finally, Shige began to move within him, he started slowly, very slowly, agonizingly slowly, watching the pleasure play over Yoko's features. He set a steady pace; he wanted to build a roaring fire before he stole Yoko's air and turned it to ice.

Soon he had Yoko exactly where he wanted him, erotic heat pooling low in his belly and gasping under Shige's ravenous kisses. He brought his hand up to stroke Yoko's jawline, pleased that Yoko obediently kept a grip on his wrist. 

Shige hooked his thumb under Yoko's sharp chin, pressing his puffed, ravaged lips together, and fitted his palm over Yoko's mouth.

He looked up at Shige, eyes wide but hand still curled tightly around Shige's wrist. 

Wisps of cool fog rolled over Yoko's eyes coloring them with fear, a hint of excitement, and shock, as though he everything he thought he knew turned out to be just slightly different and he was still trying to decide whether or not he liked it. He was breathing heavily through his nostrils, chest heaving with each puff of air across the back of Shige's hand.

Shige sped his pace, curling his arm around Yoko's leg to lift him up, fitting his hips more fully against Yoko's ass and altering the angle so that he was hammering into Yoko hard and hitting his prostate on almost every stroke.

Yoko was whining behind Shige's hand, struggling to get enough air through only his nostrils, finding there was less and less. Shige could tell from the tremors in Yoko's thighs that he was getting close.

He pressed the edge of his palm up against Yoko's nostrils and recognized the subtle mix of terror and arousal that chilled Yoko's gaze. He increased his pace.

Quickly now, he wrapped a hand around Yoko's straining erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Fire cannot burn without air. Yoko's body closed down around him, tighter, ever tighter, and Shige could see the fire dying as sharp crystals of ice began to take their place, spreading steadily outward through Yoko's body. 

Tighter, impossibly tight; Yoko's fingernails bit into Shige's wrist but still, Yoko's hand didn't budge so neither did Shige's. He struggled to push through the resistance of Yoko's body, faster, faster now, he needed Yoko to come.

Yoko was alternately blinking rapidly then squeezing his eyes tightly shut, involuntary tears from the effort spilling down his temples and wetting his hairline, his expression a mass of confusion and sensory overload. His free hand came up to grasp Shige's shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh.

He held everything literally in the palm of his hand. Yoko's entire life, entrusted to him, and he was choking it out of him while Yoko pulled him closer. He utterly failed to see why he of all people should have this opportunity. No amount of prior experience would be enough to desensitize Shige to the sheer force of life that he held under his hand. The rush of power was terrifying.

Frost continued to reach its icy tendrils through Yoko's body, shards of it splintering his vision as his body bucked uncontrollably against Shige's and he came violently, painting his own chest in glistening fluid, simultaneously blind and acutely aware of every sensation coursing through his body. His gaze held Shige's, his eyes unseeing, and Shige could not follow the race of emotions across his features.

When finally the last spurt of hot come had decorated his chest, Shige wrenched his hand away from Yoko's face and, heedless of the mess, lifted Yoko up off the bed and against himself. He wrapped his arms around Yoko's back and buried his face in the crook of Yoko's neck.

A steady stream of curses fell from his lips as he waited days, _years_ to hear breath pass through Yoko's. Eons later, a shuddering gasp, Yoko's arms snaked around Shige's neck and there was a ragged whisper in his ear.

"Come, Shige."

Shige rocked against him and half-moaned, half-sobbed his release into the soft hair at Yoko's nape.

He pulled back to crush their lips together once, twice, then settled for pressing his cheek against Yoko's and listening to him breathe. He lowered them both to the bed and reached for his t-shirt to clean them both up before dragging the covers over them.

"Kimi? How. . ." Shige tried to frame a question.

"I have never come so hard in my life." Yoko sounded awed.

Shige nodded, that was the expected reaction so he didn't feel he needed to respond.

After a few moments of silence Yoko stirred, "Well, don't get me wrong, it was definitely good but I. . ."

"What?" Shige rose from his place nestled behind him and turned Yoko bodily to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm awesome, actually. I just don't know if that's something I would want to do _all the time_." Shige reclaimed his spot snuggled up behind him and Yoko was silent for another few moments before he spoke again, "Shige, why do I get the feeling like you don't like doing that?"

"No, that's not it. It was amazing. It was. . .you are amazing, Kimi."

"Thanks. Thank you for doing it. You're a good friend, Shige."

Shige melted into his own world inside his head where Yoko's 'thanks' sounded a lot like 'goodbye' and he barely nodded in response to Yoko's subsequent words, which he didn't really hear until he heard Yoko say, "right? Shige? Hello?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were coming over this Friday."

Shige blinked. "Why?"

" _Why_? I just said, 'I liked it better when we were just fucking and maybe could we go back to doing that for a while?' and then I said, 'you're free on Friday, right?'. Ryo-chan is right, it's not just him, you don't listen to anybody." Yoko smiled and poked him in the side.

Shige continued to blink, slightly bemused, and grinned.

"I'd love to come over on Friday."

"Good. Bring take-out."

~end~


End file.
